Kazuya Taki
is a fictional FBI agent appearing in Kamen Rider and also in Kamen Rider Spirits, where he becomes a central character assuming the identity of , an homage to the series Skull Man, one of Shotaro Ishinomori's earlier characters, who was adapted for the creation of Kamen Rider 1. Overview Introduced in episode 13, Taki was assigned to investigate Shocker's activities in Japan. After seeing the original Kamen Rider in action he assisted his temporary successor, Kamen Rider 2, and later both riders in their fight against Shocker and Gel-Shocker, becoming a trusted ally. After Gel-Shocker's destruction he left Japan and said his goodbyes to everyone from the Tachibana Racing Club, Takeshi Hongo, and Hayato Ichimonji at the Airport. Spirits In Kamen Rider Spirits, Taki is first seen in America explaining Kamen Riders to some of the residents but few people (except children) believe him. One of his young friends, Spike, even called him a Kamen Rider because of his martial arts skills and his use of a motorcycle. Later when Spike is mutated into a Vampire by the evil Father Petrescu, Taki decides to save him going against orders from his superiors, as there were no Kamen Riders present he takes on the Kamen Rider-like persona, Taki Rider. At first he was able to hold his own for a while until Petrescu attacked, removed his mask, and attempted to kill him but was stopped by the untimely arrival of Takeshi Hongo, Kamen Rider 1. Taki then teamed up with Rider 1 and with additional help from Spike, defeated the vampires. Hongo gave Spike an antidote and left. After Hongo left, Taki is seen throughout most of the manga helping the other Riders and other people against the Badan Empire with new equipment that is good enough to fight against the Badan Kaijin. Personality Normally a friendly guy that was originally a rival of Hongo at bike racing. Taki was actually a FBI agent that was sent to investigate Shocker and their evil purposes. Learning of Hongo`s newfound powers, he decided to assist him as well as Ichimonji later on, all while befriending the both of them along with Tachibana and the Kamen Rider club. As a FBI agent, Taki is trained to be cool and calm in serious situations while at times maintaining a sense of humor. He is very reliable, and is trusted by Hongo, Ichimonji and Tachibana themselves. Abilities While not a cyborg, Taki has displayed advanced martial art skills not only enough to defeat the Shocker footsoldiers, (other footsoldiers in Kamen Rider Spirits with ease) but also hold his own against lower level Altered Humans with the help of advanced weaponry, which is usually impossible for a human to pull off. He also has access to equipment that enhances physical attacks and has displayed expertise in motorcycle riding. In fact, his skill rivaled Hongo`s bike riding techniques when he wasn`t a Kamen Rider. Trivia * Even though Taki played a major role in Kamen Rider, he didn`t appear in any of the sequels. * According to Hirayama, Taki has met Hongo, Ichimonji, Kazami and Tachibana before the events of Kamen Rider. SkullRider.jpg Super-Toku-Tai-2001_Taki_Icon.jpg|Taki's Icon in the PlayStation Videogame Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001